It has been conventional to use with torque or ratchet wrenches or rotational impact wrenches one or more socket-like tools which extend the drive protuberance of the torque, or ratchet wrench or impact wrench. The existing socket-like tools generally have a square protuberance or a hexagonal protuberance thereon for drive transmittal of torque force from the power source. The socket-like tool has a round socket-like receptacle therein which is defined by the intersecting arcs of a series of half-round holes which are best described as relatively evenly spaced circumferentially on a circular centerline. The intersecting arcs form a connected circular series of sharp pointed scallops. The width of each said common intersecting arc line is small and each line has a ratio of arc radial height to width greater than one to one and said ratio of height to width is asymptotic to infinity. The intersecting arcs of said round holes point inwardly leaving a series of sharp lines which are of such effective diametral size and fit in combination so as to be capable of being forced in an axial centerline direction onto the threads of a bolt. The normal turning square stud on the truck wheel nut-bolt is occasionally accidentally broken off by inadvertent excessive rotational torque being applied to the square protuberance stud extension of the wheel nut-bolt which is externally and internally threaded. The externally and internally threaded wheel nut-bolt is on the bolt on which the inner dual wheel is mounted--perhaps for an extended time period of years--and the nut has occasionally corroded onto a very tight rusted fit to the threads of the bolt on which the inner dual wheel is mounted. When the square stud extension of the nut is broken off or when it is stripped to a round-like non-grippable condition, then the tool with the intersecting arcs described above or some other tool capable of gripping the external threads of the nut-bolt must be used to rotate the broken wheel nut-bolt off. Such a tool must be placed over the external threads of the nut to be removed. A square protuberance or such like torque-grippable protuberance is usually an integral portion of the other end of the tool. In the case of the intersecting lines of the multi-arc tool, such lines of said tool are driven on axially over the thread in a direction parallel to the centerline of revolution of the threaded wheel nut-bolt. This causes the threaded portions of the nut to be forced out of the way off to the side of the intersecting arc lines in a spreading type action as said arc lines are driven on as the tool is pounded on to the threaded wheel nut-bolt. Often the intersecting arc lines break off of the tool when impact torque is applied to them. This is because the arc lines are inherently weak in their tangent-like common intersections which are essentially asymptotic to a fine line which would be essentially asymptotic to zero. Such tools are of hardened steel. Such arc line tools are considered perishable in that they are usually destroyed beyond all usefulness after a relatively small number of uses--perhaps only four to ten uses. The number of uses can seriously be jeopardized by operator inattention causing use in a tightening direction rotation rather than a loosening direction rotation on the threads. This condition is also jeopardized in that the threads of the internally-externally threaded nut-bolts are either left-hand or right-hand threaded. The direction of the thread is usually stamped onto the top of the aforementioned square stud extension of the wheel nut-bolt. In such cases, this top piece is usually lost when it gets broken off; therefore, the direction of the internal threads cannot easily be seen or ascertained. This further contributes to premature perishable tool failure.
Another version of such a wheel nut-bolt device consists of a hexagonal piece of steel with a hole drilled axially through the same on the major length axis. Said hole is made to slip easily over the outside diameter of the internally-externally threaded wheel nut-bolt. Reference is made to a wheel nut-bolt as such because said wheel nut-bolt is threaded on the inside of such wheel nut-bolt (like a normal nut) and the outside is externally threaded also (like a normal bolt). While the internally threaded portion becomes the nut for the inside bolt for the inside dual wheel, the externally threaded portion becomes the bolt which receives the regular nut to hold the outside dual wheel on to the vehicle. On the aforementioned hexagonal piece of steel with the axial hole, another hole is drilled transversely through the hexagonal bar relatively close to the end of said bar--approximately three-quarters of an inch. Once the center hole of said hexagonal bar is placed over the broken wheel nut-bolt, a tapered wedge made from a round bar of close diametral fit to the aforementioned transversely drilled hole can be pounded transversely over the broken wheel nut-bolt. The tapered wedge has a flat surface on it which forces a flat torque transmitting surface on the outside threaded periphery of the broken wheel nut-bolt. In such a manner, torque applied to the external hexagonal stock is transmitted to the wheel nut-bolt through the tapered wedge and the wheel nut-bolt can be removed.
Another version of a wheel nut-bolt removal device consists of a round bar of steel with a square nut protuberance on the top such as that on the aforementioned multi-arc device. In the opposite end of the device is a hole bored to slip over the outside diameter of the wheel nut-bolt. External to this hole is a dual cammed, or inclined plane chamber with a knurled pin retained in the chamber. When the wheel nut-bolt removal device is rotated about the broken wheel nut-bolt, the cammed inclined plane causes the knurled pin to roll down into tighter contact with the external threads of the wheel nut-bolt. Increasing the turning force on the wheel nut-bolt removal device causes the knurled pin to be cammed in tighter and hence have increased rotational gripping power. In such manner, the broken wheel nut-bolt is turned off assuming the correct rotational direction is applied.
All of the above existing rotary torque tools tend to add undesirable radial compressive forces to the internal bolt from which the broken wheel nut-bolt is being attempted to be removed.